Smashed
by NPD18
Summary: Set a year and a half in the future, Sam and Luka are having even more troubles with Alex, and their new daughter Bryony. My first ER fic - be nice! [Suka]
1. Smashed computer games

**Smashed**

**A/N: **This is my first ER FanFic ever, so it's probably really awful! It's silly actually, I've been a fan of ER for like forever… and only now I decide to do a fic lol. It takes place about a year and a half after Season 11. Bear in mind I haven't actually seen all of Season 11 yet. Oh yeah, and it's probably a lot like most of my WaT fics lol.

**Disclaimer**: Don't own any of it… not a sausage… zilch! Except of course Bryony, and any other characters you don't recognise!

"Tell me about it," Sam sighed, fiddling with a strand of slightly curly hair, "I've covered for what… 4 different nurses today?"

"Exactly what I used to have to do," Abby joined in the conversation, grabbing some notes from the reception desk which hadn't been filed properly.

The day had been pretty average, or at least as average as it got in an ER, with no major accidents happening in Chicago, which was something that the staff at County were very grateful for. On the other hand, they were 5 nurses down from a flu which was going around; meaning Sam Taggart had had to work extra. A lot extra. Not that she didn't work hard or anything; she was one of the most relied on nurses at the hospital, as well as one of the feistiest. Then again, you have to be feisty to put up with Luka Kovac.

Not that Luka was always bad. No way, she couldn't say that since she was engaged to the man! He was sweet, even if he had been with practically every attractive woman in the whole of Chicago… at least once.

Sam's thoughts were interrupted by the phone, "Is someone going to get that?"

Nobody answered, and nobody made any move to get the phone.

"Hello," Sam picked up the phone, "Chicago County…"

"Mom?"

_Crap. _"Yes Alex," Sighing, she rested the phone between her ear and shoulder, picking up the medical supplies somebody had left scattered across the counter.

"Mom, you have to come home," The voice of her 12 (A/N: Is this about right? Hope it is, remember he's had a birthday since s11) year old son floated down the line.

"What's wrong this time?"

Sam was getting sick of this. She'd only been back to work for about 6 months, and she'd received at least 20 calls from Alex of this kind. Just because he now had a little sister, he'd decided to be even more attention seeking than usual.

"Bryony's smashed my 'Dead Zone…'"

Sam sighed again, "I am not coming all the way home just because one of your precious Playstation games has been broken. Bye Alex…"

"No wait, Mom, it's not about that!" It was too late, she'd hung up.

Looking up from the pile of paperwork in front of him, Ray winked at Sam. She frowned. When he'd first come to the ER, everyone had thought Ray was… well… slightly odd! But now that she'd got to know him a bit, Sam knew he wasn't odd as such, just a little too big headed.

"What was that for?" She walked away, not waiting for an answer.

Unusually of a winter Saturday evening, the sun was shining strongly as Sam and Luka strolled out from the hospital, both wrapped up in warm coats. They said goodbye to Abby, Neela and Ray, walking out to the car lot where Luka had parked his much loved car. Sam's gloved hand fell to her side.

"Have a good day?" Luka asked, taking his fiancée's hand.

Sam shrugged. The day had been… eventful to say the least. Since Alex's phone call, which she had only just remembered, she'd been puked on twice, had one drunk guy ask her out on a date, and that's not even mentioning the emergencies she'd had to deal with as one of the only nurses at each case.

"It was alright… Alex phoned again,"

Luka shook his head, "Oh what was it this time?"

Ever since Luka had first met his step-son it had been one completely made up or over-emphasized situation after the next and he was sort of getting sick of it. Alex was a great kid, he had to admit that, but he was an attention seeker, and for the past year he'd gotten completely out of hand.

"Oh just to say Bryony sat on one of his PS2 games or something," She shrugged again.

Luka looked at her, "Couldn't he have told Clare that?"

"Apparently not,"

Even before they'd unlocked the door, they could hear loud music and shouting inside, not to mention the screaming of their daughter. Looking at Sam with the 'oh-great-guess-who-drank-too-much-coke?' look on his face, Luka turned the key in the door, and opened up. Immediately, they were greeted by heavy-metal music turned up as far as possible, with Alex trying to play the electric guitar Luka had given him for his birthday and Bryony screaming as loud as she could, sitting in the middle of the floor.

"ALEX!" Angrily, Sam scooped her crying daughter up, and pulled the plug on the stereo.

"Oh hey Mom,"

"Don't you dare 'hey mom' me!" Luka followed Sam in but stood back as she argued with Alex, "Look at your sister! She's not even a year old! You've probably busted her ear drums!"

Alex thought for a moment, "Hey Luka, can I learn to play the drums too?"

"NO!" Luka and Sam both said at the same time.

Handing Luka his daughter, who had now stopped crying; Sam pulled her son by the arm. He muttered something, before following her into his room, and slamming his door. Luka could still hear Sam's voice, though Alex's was more muffled. Even through the hall walls and Alex's bedroom door, he could hear her shouting about responsibilities and how she didn't want to come back to this ever again, or she'd send him to boarding school. Luka had heard it all before, but admired his fiancée's determination. It wasn't long before she came out again, rubbing her face with one hand.

She was just about to ask Luka whether he'd seen the nanny, when she spotted Clare lying on the couch behind him. They'd been so busy yelling at Alex that they hadn't noticed her fast asleep. Shaking her head, she shook the young woman's arm. _Looks like we need a new nanny again._

"Clare?" Shutting out Bryony, who was screaming again, Sam bent over the nanny, one hand to her neck, "She's cold…"

Luka's eyes immediately dodged to the bottle of pills next to the couch, the bottle which was now empty, "Oh god!"

To Be Continued…


	2. Only one shoe

**Smashed**

**A/N: **Thanks to everyone who reviewed, you guys rule! Ummm… this chapter should have more Sam/Luka as Casey asked… other than that, I guess it's just up to you to actually read it lol.

**Disclaimer**: Don't own any of it… not a sausage… zilch! Except of course Bryony, and any other characters you don't recognise!

-

"Any normal person would've quit days ago," Clare spluttered, charcoal still coming from her mouth, "I should have,"

It made a nice change to be in the hospital but not dressed in a blue nurse's uniform, Sam decided, though she'd rather be at home with the kids. Correction: she'd rather be at home with Bryony. But no, she'd had to leave her daughter with Susan, who was on her well earned break, and left Alex at home. _He's probably wrecked the house by now, _she thought, pulling the warmth of her coat around her.

"I am so sorry it had to come to this, I know Alex can be such a pain in the…" Clare rested a shaky hand on Sam's shoulder.

"It's not your fault,"

Luka was looking at them talk through the glass. As a last minute thing, he'd had to step in for a few hours to cover for Carter, though he hadn't said why. It was probably better he stayed away from Sam and her problems, or at least for now. She and Alex could sort things out on their own, it was better he didn't interfere.

"You okay?" Luka turned round to see Susan stood behind him, Bryony resting on her hip.

Luka nodded, "I'm fine," He looked down at his daughter, "Want me to take her?"

Susan carefully handed the child to Luka. She hadn't noticed that a big red patch had appeared on her coat, looking suspiciously like blood… not that it was unusual in a hospital. Luka gestured towards it.

"You might want to sort that,"

Susan looked down, "That wasn't there before…"

A look of worry crossed the Croatian's face, as he held out his daughter, Susan lifting up her little blue dress, which was decorated with a clown, and yellow stitches. Sure enough, her little white tights were splattered with blood.

-

"Don't blame this on me, I told you but you wouldn't listen," Alex leant on the car as his Mom lifted Bryony out of her car seat, "You hung up on me,"

Luka shook his head, closing the car door as Sam carried their daughter up the front steps to their reasonably new apartment, "Ever heard of the boy who cried wolf?"

Sam walked into the living room, putting down Bryony, who was now dressed in a pink dress with a red sweater over the top, and was wearing one tiny pink shoe, "Alex, go to your room,"

"Whatever,"

With Alex out of the way, and it getting near to Bryony's bed time, Luka decided on some time alone with his soon-to-be-wife, who was currently picking up broken plastic from the carpet, where Bryony had obviously been earlier in the day. Luka sat himself down on the couch, watching his daughter innocently playing with her foot. Then, off came the remaining shoe.

"Now I see how she does it,"

Sam laughed, turning to look at the scene on the couch for a moment, before her attention being suddenly brought back to the plastic on the floor, and the blood dripping from her finger, "Shit!"

"You okay?" Luka asked, looking up from Bryony, "Need help?"

"I think I can handle a cut finger, I am a nurse after all,"

Luka smiled, "Yes, and the best one in County,"

He stood up, bending down next to her. The cut wasn't deep, but it was still bleeding quite a lot. Taking Sam's hand, he planted a gentle kiss on the cut finger, and looked up into her eyes. Still holding her hand, he helped her up.

"What about the…" Sam looked at the pile of plastic in front of the TV.

"It can wait," Luka said softly, putting his arms round Sam's waist.

Sam turned herself round to face him, his arms still round her, and hers gently round his neck. She was about to pull him in for a kiss, when out of the corner of her eye, she saw Bryony giggling, trying to eat the television remote.

"BRYONY!" Letting go of Luka, she pulled the set of buttons away from her, picking her up from the couch and going into the bedroom with her.

Luka sunk down into the couch again, leaning back, eyes closed. He hardly noticed Sam come out of their room, closing the door quietly behind her, and it was only when she sat on his lap that he opened his eyes, realizing her presence. Tired, she leant into him, burying her head in his jacket, her arm round him.

"Tired?"

She looked up into his eyes, "You could say that,"

He kissed her softly, before letting her fall back into his warmth, eyes closed again. Sighing, he kissed the top of her head. Their life may have its ups and downs, but he couldn't wish for anything better.

-

The sunlight poured in through the cracks in the blinds, casting stripy shadows all across the beige wall in the lounge, and lighting up the large room, making the mirror in the hallway send glittering splashes of light across. It was a perfect morning, cool but not too cold, sunny but not so it blinded. Not that Luka and Sam could complain anyway, fast asleep in each other's arms.

"Mom?"

Sam opened one eye, peering at Alex who was stood in front of her turning himself almost upside down so he was eye level with her. She sighed. Still in his pyjamas, and as annoying as ever, Alex had tried to get Bryony and himself breakfast, resulting in cereal mayhem. Just past him, Bryony sat in her highchair, milk splashed down her dress (she was still wearing the one from the night before) and a huge grin on her face.

"Alex, look at the mess you've made!" Luka moaned, now also awake.

Sam stood up and stretched sleepily, "It's okay, he was just trying to help," She kissed her son giving him a hug. He pulled a face, wriggling free.

The phone rang, and Luka reached across to grab it. Grimacing, he answered, every now and then saying yes. Not really paying attention, Sam went over to clean up Bryony and gather the dishes.

"Sam? I think you need to hear this,"

He looked serious. Deadly serious. Putting Bryony back in her seat, Sam crossed over to where Luka was sitting, flopping down next to him, a worried look on her face. Whoever it had been on the phone, it had been important.

"I'll cut to the chase… that was Carter," Luka cleared his throat, "Clare's dead,"

To Be Continued…


	3. 6 years, 12 hours and 1 minute

**Smashed**

**A/N: **This chapter has more about some of the other members of the ER, simply because some people may be getting bored of me always on about Sam & Luka. Thanks for reviewing.

**Disclaimer**: Don't own any of it… not a sausage… zilch! Except of course Bryony, and any other characters you don't recognise!

-

Sam didn't feel like going in to work, and now she was there, she felt worse, but she was putting on a brave face as always. Unlike the day before, which had been very quiet, the hospital was quite busy, and only one nurse was back from being off sick. After being sent out of trauma for yelling at one of the med students, Sam had shut herself in the drug store room, hoping nobody would go in there for a while, which was stupid because she knew people used the room at least 100 times a day.

Susan walked in, not noticing her at first, and reached for a bottle of something. Catching a glimpse of Sam out of the corner of her eye, she dropped the bottle to the floor in shock, where it smashed.

"Sam?" Susan knelt down and started to pick up the tablets she'd dropped "What are you doing in here?"

The nurse turned her head away, "If you're here to yell at me some more, then I wouldn't bother. I've heard it all before,"

Susan sighed, resting a hand gently on Sam, who was slouched against one of the walls, facing the corner to hide the tears slowly trickling down her cheeks. She batted Susan's hand away from her shoulder.

"What happened?" Susan sighed again.

"Like you don't know," She snapped, drying her eyes with both hands.

"Not that,"

Sniffing, Sam turned her head to face her friend, who was dumping the dropped bottle and its contents in the bin, but looking at where Sam was sitting at the same time. _She's just trying to help, _she decided, tucking strands of blonde curly hair behind her ears, "What do you mean?"

"With Clare,"

"I don't wanna talk about it," Angrily, she turned back to the wall.

Susan began to walk out, but turned to say one last thing, "I just wanted you to know, nobody blames you for this,"

-

Carter stretched, rubbing off yet another patient's name from the board, and picking up a chart. It had been a long shift, but it ended soon, and he was determined to squeeze in just one more patient, even if it was just to make Susan happy. His colleague, and one of his oldest friends, had gone around all day with a look of sorrow, or maybe just stress, and it was horrible to see her so sad, though nobody was actually sure why she was sad in the first place.

"Darn it!"

Turning, Carter spotted a med-student behind him who had dropped an armful of charts, and was quickly trying to pick them up. He knelt down beside her, gathering the last couple of charts before adding them to the pile she already had. Gratefully, she smiled at him.

"You okay… G… no… L…?" Carter stumbled to remember the student's name though he'd seen her around the hospital many times over the past few days.

"Harley," the blonde filled in for him, "My name's Harley, Dr. Carter,"

He nodded, a slight blush playing on his cheeks. Mostly, the students stuck with one of the interns so Carter didn't really see many of them, and practically never got to know them, so it was no big surprise that he didn't even know her name. She was pretty though, blonde hair swept up into a clip with a few strands falling down, and soft features which added to the young look of her. Harley reminded him of someone but he couldn't think who.

"Thanks, I must have tripped or something. It was kind of you to help me," She rested a hand on his arm for a moment, before pulling herself up.

"It's okay Lucy, anytime,"

It was only when she'd walked away that he realized his mistake, and of course who she reminded him of. He almost couldn't believe he'd forgotten the date. February 15th 2006. Exactly 6 years since Lucy Knight had died from multiple stab wounds and a massive Pulmonary Emboli.

"I… I meant Harley…" He called after her, but the med-student had already rounded the corner, disappearing into Triage.

He looked at his watch, feeling tears stinging at his eyes, 2.57pm. Suddenly, he felt he needed to sit down, and grabbed for a stall. _Make that exactly 6 years, 12 hours and one minute ago. _

"Dr. Carter?" He was tapped on the leg by a crutch, "Do I pay you to sit around being lazy?"

She didn't wait for an answer before turning on her heel, yelling over her shoulder, "No I do not, so get off your fat ass and do some work!"

-

Wide haunted eyes greeted Alex's, framed by curtains of long blonde hair. She sucked in a small gasp of air, breathing out slowly before laying a shaky hand on top of his. Her blue-grey eyes shot down, before lifting to his again, a panicked look in them. Moving just a little closer to him, she swallowed.

"I see dead people," The icy, raspy voice murmured.

Alex burst out laughing, as Harley tucked strands of blonde hair back behind her ears, also laughing. Removing her hand from his, she put it with the other on the arm of the break room chair. Her eyes were back to their sparkly selves by now, and a smile stretched across her face.

"Oh my gosh, do it again! It's so class!" Alex managed to say, now clutching his stomache from too much laughter.

"Do what?"

Turning round, Alex realized his Mom was stood behind them, her head round the door, mascara had run a little as if she'd been crying, but managed to wipe off most of her make-up. Alex decided not to mention it.

"Oh hey, I was just playing with Holly," He stood up, "She does the best impressions ever!"

Harley stood up also, flashing a quick smile at Sam, before turning back to Alex, pretending to blow a much exaggerated kiss at him, "Mwah! Chow!"

"What film's that from mom?" Alex asked as his mom pulled him away from the room,

"Ryan Phillippe, 'Cruel Intentions'" Sam muttered angrily.

-

**A/N**: More Samka next chapter, and hopefully the story will fit together a little better!


End file.
